Do You Want A Hug?
by DittyWrites
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - A bit of fluffy hurt/comfort. "I'm always here for you, whatever you need." Barry is feeling upset and lonely. He just wants to be held, soothed by someone. Harrison is happy to oblige. (Bonus points if they fall asleep together.)


It was late and Wells was alone at STAR Labs. Cisco and Caitlin had left a few hours previously after having spent the day working on adding new features to the Flash suit. Barry himself hadn't been around all day. He had been pushing himself harder than usual the last few days and Wells had been forced to order him to go home and get some rest since he was barely functioning. He was about to make his way down to the pipeline for a final check before heading home himself when he heard a small noise coming from one of the side labs.

He froze and listened intently. Another small bang. "There's someone or something else here." Wells thought as he made his way as silently as he could towards the mini-lab. He flicked on the lights and jumped slightly as he made out a body lying against the far wall with its head in its hands. It took him a second to recognise Barry but as soon as he did he let out a breath. "Barry." He called out quietly so he didn't startle the man. "What are you doing here at this late hour?"

Barry looked up at him and Wells felt a real twinge of concern at the sight of him. He looked unwell. His eyes were haunted and they had dark circles underneath them while his skin was incredibly pale. Barry was naturally quite a pale man but this was not natural. He heard Barry reply.

"Just thinking. I needed somewhere quiet to be and I thought everyone else was away home."

Wells felt his concern grow. Barry tended to be a social butterfly, yes he was awkward at times but he didn't tend to enjoy his own company as much. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong Barry?" Wells asked politely.

"Nothing." Barry was deliberately avoiding his eyes. "I just wanted a quiet place to sit."

"Barry." Wells allowed a slight pleading note to enter his voice. "Please tell me what's wrong?" He continued softly.

"I don't know Dr Wells!" He exploded. "I haven't had a decent nights sleep in about a week. I just feel like i'm constantly battling with new meta-humans and then i'm also constantly worrying about Snart knowing my real identity and how I could be revealed at any time or how he might go after someone I care about. Then I have this mess with Iris. She knows i'm lying to her about something and now it's affecting her relationship with Eddie and Joe and I just feel guilty. All I feel is guilt and I know i'm doing the right thing but it doesn't make it any easier. All I want is to sleep. But I can't even get that." Barry's voice had developed a slight quiver and his eyes were bright with unshed tears.

Wells sighed deeply before moving closer to Barry. He lifting himself off his chair and carefully slid down the wall to sit next to Barry. "None of that is your fault Barry. You know that. I know that. Hell, anyone who knows you would understand. I'm always here for you. Whatever you need." He spoke soothingly.

Barry made a disbelieving noise and sank further against the wall. "I'm sorry Dr Wells. This isn't your problem. I'm sorry to have unloaded that on you."

Wells placed a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "You have had so much to deal with over the last few months. You, Barry Allen, have survived more than most people. Not only that but you have grown from it. You have done brilliantly." He noticed how far Barry was leaning into the hand on his shoulder and Wells decided to try something else since he knew Barry would never ask.

"Would you like a hug?" Wells asked gently. Barry turned to give him a mildly surprised look before nodding slightly. Wells moved his arm around Barry's full shoulder and pulled the younger man closer to him. He felt Barry tense slightly before becoming relaxing completely. They sat like this for a few minutes before Wells spoke again. "Do you want me to stay here tonight with you?" Its honestly not a problem for me." Wells spoke quickly as he saw Barry getting ready to protest.

Again, Wells felt Barry nod slightly. Wells moved him slightly so that Barry was lying halfway across his lap. He began to card his hands through Barry's hair as Barry shut his eyes. Barry felt himself relax further as he heard Wells begin to speak above him. He couldn't understand what was being said as it wasn't in English, he suspected it was Italian but decided he didn't care as he felt the words wash over him as the deep, comforting voice lulled him to sleep.

Wells watched as Barry's stressed face loosened out into a peaceful expression of sleep. He was reciting, in Italian, the cantos of the Inferno by Dante which dealt with the various circles of hell. It was only when he reached the final circle which dealt with the great betrayers that he really began to think about the man currently sleeping soundly on his lap. Wells had betrayed Barry. He had travelled through time to murder the man and, when that failed, had murdered his mother. Did he regret it? Yes he did. But it was necessary and he knew that Barry would never understand his reasons.

He was musing on which of the circles of hell he would be destined for when he felt himself become tired. He naturally assumed it would be violence but as glanced at the innocent man below him before closing his eyes, he felt that maybe he deserved the circle for betrayal.


End file.
